Kurokogon: First Siege
Kurokogon: First Siege is the first "movie" in the Kurokogon series. The Story A marine biologist named Finn was having a normal day, definitely not strange until he went to the bay to study animals, after looking at starfish, crabs and even so oysters, he decided to take a break to think on what could lurk in the bottom of the ocean, the abyss. But suddenly, a few titanic spikes poked out of the water along with the shadow of something big. He quickly took some pictures of it before it went back down into the ocean. He later went to the research lab and showed the picture to the other scientists. They had never seen something so titanic before. Of course as it was normal, many people thought it was fake, and people thought Finn wanted attention. The next day, a a cargo ship was bringing valuable resources such as uranium over the Atlantic Ocean, and we know what happens with kaiju and radioactive stuff. A titanic shadow appeared from underwater, and destroyed the cargo ship. Now every person who knew about it believed it, that a titanic creature existed in the ocean. After many weeks, the population of some whale species started to drop, and many other marine creatures. The military, now alerted by the creature's presence, decided to see if they could use the prototype of their mech dubbed A.K.D.U. They lured the creature in using whales and uranium in a deep enough water and when the shadow appeared, they used A.K.D.U's laser beam to break one of his scales off. The scale was later takes back to the lab to be studied. After about a week, the scale was shown to have DNA very similar to crocodilians, knowing this they came up with a plan, as they knew that crocodiles go into hibernate state when if it snows where they live, if they did that to the monster, they could possibly put it in hibernation for long enough so they could make a weapon to kill it or finish A.K.D.U. after a month of planning and more boats being destroyed by the monster. A few gruesome months later, they freeze weapon was ready, and an extra unit for putting gashes in the creature's body. They first lured the creature to the shore, with even more whales and uranium. The creature started to rise from the water, it had a croc-like head, with axe-like appendages. The creature had red skin, and blue eyes. it had spikes, tough scales and other adaptations to help it survive. The creature was dubbed "Kurokogon" by the military. Step 1 was complete, now to initiate step 2. they lined up A.K.D.U's head, which was the only part completed, which was also the weapon that broke the scale, the freezing unit, dubbed "K.F.U" and the cutting unit dubbed "K.S.U". They lured Kurokogon to the city, and he started to wreck buildings, but they unleashed fire on the beast. A.K.D.U was firing beams, which damaged Kurokogon very badly, next they used K.S.U to slash gashes in his skin, which was very painful and finally they started to freeze him though before Kurokogon decided to retreat, though his movement was slow. Kurokogon ended up getting to where he could dive back the bottom of the ocean, but before he started to dive, they finally froze him completely. He started to sink back the abyss where he came from. The ocean and the city, were safe, the threat was neutralized, well, at least for now... Trivia * This isn't that good, but this is my first "film", so I don't have much experience in writing/typing. * Finn the marine biologist will be a recurring human character in the series * A.K.D.U stands for "Anti-Kaiju-Destruction-Unit, while K.F.U stands for "Kaiju-Freezing-Unit and K.S.U means "Kaiju-Slashing-Unit. * A.K.D.U will return in the future * What do you think of this? what are the flaws, besides being short. Criticism would help a lot! Category:Kurokogon Series/Films Category:TheAmazingDeltax's "Films" Category:Fictional Movies Category:Kurokogon Showa era Category:Universe 1968 Category:Fanfiction